1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model displays and more particularly pertains to a new model vehicle support for supporting a model vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of model displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, model displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art model displays include U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,133; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,260; U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,076; U.S. Pat. Des. 296,455; U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,657; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,210.
In these respects, the model vehicle support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a model vehicle.